sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Hayes
Jason Hayes, is a Navy SEAL and the Master Chief Special Warfare Operator of Bravo Team, as leader, he is referred to as B1, or Bravo 1. His wife Alana Hayes is deceased and he has 2 children. Personality Jason Hayes is highly respected by his comrades in Bravo Team, mostly due to his quick thinking and abilities in the field. Jason is extremely head-strong and stands up for what he believes in, this often causes difficulties at home when he leaves to go on a mission. Jason believes it is his duty to defend and protect his country, however, he can be seen to be extremely irritated and angry at Government Officials who take that for granted. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Jason is interviewed by Dr. Julie Kruger to assure the state of his mental health following the death of his former comrade and best friend Nate Massey. After assuring her that he's well he attends the first communion of Nate's child where he meets his wife Alana and it becomes evident that they're at the outs. Upon being called to the station the team is tasked with exfiltrating ISL operative Abu Samir Al Masri in Libya, however, they're assigned a new teammate named Clay Spenser. Hayes and Spenser are quickly at odds over Spenser's arrogant attitude. After it becomes clear that Abu Samir also holds a US citizen captive the mission quickly shifts focus to rescuing the hostage, however Mandy Ellis insists on Samir's capture forcing Jason to suggest that both goals are achievable. After exfiltrating the hostage Hayes and his team take on Samir who threatens them with blowing himself to pieces, he's shot by Spenser however which enrages Hayes. After a pep talk from his friend Ray Perry about how Spenser reminds him of Nate, Jason attends his daughter Emma's recital. In Other Lives Jason reminisces back to the party he told Nate that him and Alana were taking a break. Afterwards, he and the crew are called in by Mandy to receive a briefing on information-gathering mission related to the Syrian government experimenting with a deadly nerve-agent. After arriving in the facility the gas is supposedly being produced they find a group of infected hostages. As Syrian soldiers Approach the facility Jason opts to stay behind and offers his team the same in order to safe the hostages lives. He devises a strategy to get his superiors to exfiltrate the hostages. Despite landing under heavy fire they manage to escape the facility. Back home Jason attempts to bond with his son Michael. In Boarding Party Jason and the SEALs are tasked with rescuing a boat crew that is held hostage by pirates. After figuring out that the pirates attempt to sell the hostages off to a terrorist who wishes to place himself on the world-map Jason decides to go with the silent approach and leads his team on the boat through diving there. However one hostage is pushed into a room by one of the pirates and Jason has to terminate the criminal from the outside. In the end they manage to rescue everyone without losses and leave the ship behind. Back home Jason investigates into Nate's burner phone and photographs the woman Nate allegedly had an affair with. In Ghosts of Christmas Future Jason and Alana are called into Michael's school where they're scolded by the principal Mr. Langston and Michael's guidance counselor Keith Phasano. Afterwards, Jason and his SEALs are exfiltrated to Serbia where they're tasked with catching Luka Baljic. However, one of his bodyguards, Jakub Kowal, is a former acquaintance of Jason and burns the op. Jason, Ray and Brock act like they leave the Country but stay there and manage to catch Baljic and Kowal, who opts to throw Baljic towards the SEALs. After the successful mission, Jason discovers that Nate's mystery woman apparently was in a mission with him, digging the mystery around Nate's death further. In Collapse Jason and his SEALs are sent to Sudan where the American Embassy is threatened to be stormed after rigged elections. However, the embassy's superior Crowley refuses to declare defeat and evacuate the embassy due to him wanting to appear tough towards his superiors. While Jason and the team are sent through Sudan to pick up American citizens the threat rises and ultimately have to give Ray and Lisa an exit route for the building. Later he hands the flag Crowley left behind towards him. In The Spinning Wheel Jason clashes with his former Green Team rival Beau Fuller over a test-op that he considers designed to kill innocent lives. He later is scolded by Ray who puts Fuller's behavior into perspective as one of the only black team leaders in the Navy. He later meets Pete Green an old friend of his and Nate's to find out more information about Nate's mystery woman, Pete reveals that she was the wife of a mole and Nate helped her escape to the US with Pete's aid. On a hunch Jason saves the test-op later and manages to get it green-lit, making up with Fuller. However, the op is called off anyway due to unspecified reasons. After the long day, Jason meets Laila and confides in her about his grief for Nate. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Jason finds Mandy outside and the two have a quick chat. He apologizes to her for getting her in trouble, that she insists she would do it again to keep the team alive and safe. Jason is unable to sleep. Plagued with nightmares about Jack Diaz's death. He wakes up early for a quick workout, where he runs into Clay. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Jason has gone outside to clear his head and is once again tracked down by Mandy. Again that night Jason is irritated on unable to sleep. Plagued with what happened to former team members. Confiding to Ray that Diaz wanted to leave the team two days before he died. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him. While returning back to America, Jason celebrates Lisa's first team mission with them and her new position. Eric informs everyone that Jason has signed on for two more years as their Master Chief. He then recites his oath in front of everyone aboard. Only to go home to his empty apartment. Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over a ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. The two both confirm they have to think of Bravo's future, and agree that Clay is the most likely candidate to be its new leader. Meaning Vic Lopez would be an ideal number two for him. Creating the same relationship Jason and Bay have with each other. Jason later introduces Vic to the team, much to Clay's annoyance over his friend losing out on the position. The Strength of the Wolf Jason woke up with Natalie by his side, and over coffee she asked him not to bring up the relation to anyone and keep it on the down low. He agreed, understanding her position. While at a bar his friends realized he was dating someone when he declined to talk to an attractive blonde. While an omission in the middle east everyone wanted to make up activation time in order to testify on Lisa's behalf. Jason personally voiced his positive views on her as bravo team leader. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes. * Jason Hayes is a recipient of 2 Silver Stars, 3 Bronze Stars with a Combat "V", and 2 Purple Hearts Say Again Your Last Never Out of the Fight * Has a tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. Boarding Party But 2 season's later, it was on his left wrist. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * Jason was 3IC when Ray Perry was drafted into Bravo Team. The Spinning Wheel * Jason and Alana Hayes have known each other since they were 9 years old. Borderlines * Jason's father was never mentioned, however, he hallucinates a conversation with a Marine says his first name is Dave, and he responds that Dave was his father’s name. The Graveyard of Empires * Enlisted in the Navy and completed BUD/S in 2001, just a few months before 9/11, and has spent his entire career fighting in the War on Terror. Season 3 ** Note: Jason's uniform displays the Southwest Asia Service Medal with two service stars, indicating service during three campaigns of the Persian Gulf War between 1990 and 1995, prior to his enlistment in 2000 or 2001. * Clay Spenser saves Jason's life from a suicide bomber. Welcome to the Refuge * Master Chief Jason Hayes has decided to reenlist for two more years. Ignore and Override * It is revealed, Jason has had; 4 arthroscopic knee surgeries, a torn rotator cuff, & a dozen bone fractures. The Strength of the Wolf * Ray confesses to Jason he's trying out for Warrant Officer. The Strength of the Wolf * Jason doesn't have a preference and will use anything, including a .22, nine millimetre. Like the rest of the team, will have a Heckler & Koch HK416 All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) Trivia *This marks Boreanaz' fourth concecutive leading role following Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Bones. *David Boreanaz also serves as executive-producer on the series. *David Boreanaz and Daniel Gillies are best known for portraying near identical characters. Boreanaz portrayed well-intentioned vampire Angel with a second more malevolent persona on Buffy, while Gillies portrayed Elijah Mikaelson, a good hearted vampire with another more disturbing personality he forced dorment. Coincidentally both characters were alike in writing but were spun-offs to their own shows. * In the pilot, Jason is referred to as a Senior Chief, but in Collapse, he calls himself an "E-9" Master Chief. Appearances }} Awards and decorations References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:United States Navy Category:BUD/S Category:Navy SEAL Category:Bravo Team Category:Married